Reminiscencias
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: Algo que aún está pendiente, algo de lo que no puede escapar... "Aún no acabas con tu labor, Madre de Dios"...


**Reminiscencias.**

_01 – Never End, never end, never end._

Se sentía sofocada. Algo había caldeado el ambiente de manera asombrosa haciéndole difícil la tarea de respirar sin empaparse de sudor.

¿Dónde estaba? De pronto todo se había tornado oscuro y difuso, por lo que siguió avanzando a tientas y con sumo sigilo. De a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudiendo percibir las baldosas llenas de barro y agrietadas bajo sus pies. Y, entonces, reparo en sí misma, sus pies estaban calzados con botas color café moca, con una hebilla al costado… ¿botas? Subió la mirada apresurada, notando el suave contacto de sus piernas bajo sus palmas hasta que halló el borde de lo que aparentaba ser una falda… ¿falda?

No…

Sus manos subieron presurosas hasta palpar unos abultados bolsillos a sus costados, lo cual sólo podía significar que… llevaba precisamente _esa_chaqueta…

¡Cielos, no otra vez!

Ahogó un gemido temiendo lo peor, ahora lo tenía claro, comprendía por qué esas baldosas se le hacían tan familiares. Intentó serenarse diciéndose que podía manejarlo, que _no era _la primera vez. Alzo la diestra hasta el bolsillo izquierdo de su pecho y, como espero, encontró la pequeña linterna, la cual encendió soltando un suspiro pesado.

¡Vamos, si se dejaba amedrentar sería peor!

Y justo como pensó, al inspeccionar con la mirada el lugar, descubrió que se estaba en aquel detestable lugar.

- ¡Oh, no…! – bisbisó cansadamente llevándose una mano a la frente- No otra vez…

El olor nauseabundo, las paredes blancas manchadas de suciedad y el escalofrío que le recorría la espina dorsal no hizo más que enseñarle eso que tanto odiaba.

Una nueva pesadilla en el hospital Brookhaven.

Un chirrido, como si algo se estuviese aflojando, la despertó de sus cavilaciones, no era el momento de estar el tiempo ¡tenía que salir de allí de inmediato! Dio unos pasos largos oyendo sólo el resonar seco de sus botas contra el piso, giró acelerando el paso y para su fortuna divisó la salida. Cuando estaba pronta a abalanzarse contra ella, un gemido descomunal la dejo congelada. Por el timbre y el marcado sufrimiento que denotaba podía afirmar que se trataba de un hombre. Volteo sobre sus pasos, enroscándose en una disputa sobre su moralidad y el por que no dejar a quien quiera que fuese ahí, mas, pronto, al oí un segundo grito de espanto, simplemente no pudo ignorarlo.

Corrió revisando en sus bolsillos si tenía con qué defenderse y, al sentir el frío metal del cañón de lo que podría ser una pistola, suspiro un tanto más aliviada. Un estruendo la sobresaltó al sentir vibraciones en su costado, como una inquietante llamada de atención, fue ahí que supo que dentro de poco tendría compañía para nada deseada. Dedujo que tal vez el hombre estaría cerca, relacionando la advertencia de la radio y la proximidad de los gritos que de repente habían cesado…

¿Acaso… ya era tarde…?

El sonido de unos golpes metálicos le sugirió que quizás no, por tanto, acelero su marcha hasta toparse con la puerta del final de amplio pasillo que, para su desgracia, requería código.

¡Rayos, justo ahora salían estas sandeces!

El ruido se hacía más claro tras la puerta, haciendo que su coraje fuese en aumento. ¡Por todos los cielos, alguien estaba siendo atacado por sabe uno qué cosa y ella no podía hacer nada porque la jodida puerta exigía un código!

- Vamos, ya pasaste por esto…

Y entonces reparó en ello. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Lo último que recordaba era que se había acostado agotada debido a intensas horas de estudio para el examen de mañana, era inconcebible que de pronto se hubiese despertado ahí sin más. Apretó los ojos diciéndose que no era el momento y que seguramente quizás nunca lo fuera, pero ahora debía hacer un esfuerzo y recordar la puñetera clave.

Y de pronto, unas figuras fueron emergiendo en su mente. Lentamente iban tomando forma…

_8…_

Uno tras otro, definiéndose.

_6…_

Cada vez más nítidos…

_3…_

Hasta que pudo decodificarlos.

_4.._

¡Eso era¡Esa era la clave!

Presurosa marco los dígitos temiendo por la persona que estuviese del otro lado, mas, cuando la yema de su dedo índice se disponía a marcar el último número un estruendo similar al de una explosión retumbo en sus oídos

- ¡Alessa!

Heather palideció en el acto¿Quién… y cómo? Un zumbido le asestó como una intensa y dolorosa punzada en la cabeza, se llevo las manos a las sienes tratando de alivianarlo en vano, sudaba frío y su visión se nublaba a pasos agigantados.

El pasillo se llenó de una luz rojiza-anaranjada y la temperatura subió con facilidad unos 4 grados, asfixiándole de manera angustiante. De las paredes comenzó a fluir un líquido carmesí mientras que de los bordes del pasillo una llama se extendía formando un círculo en torno a la chica.

- ¡No!

Un cántico gregoriano inundó la estancia anunciando un posible final al que ella se resistía. Del fondo se alzo una silueta cubierta por una capucha negra, exhibiendo tan solo sus labios y parte de su nariz.

- ¡Ya no tengo nada que ver con _eso_! –gritó desesperada con el rostro desconfigurado del pánico- ¡Déjame en paz! –apuntándole con la pistola- ¡o no responderé!

Aquellos labios resecos se curvaron en una sonrisa macabra, provocándole un ligero temblor a la rubia que no paso desapercibido.

- Aún no acabas con tu labor, Madre de Dios – señalo el desconocido con voz de ultratumba. Imágenes de una casa ardiendo en llamas, un hombre cargándola en brazos y unos símbolos le invadieron de súbito. Cayó de rodillas suplicando que se acabase, que ya no quería nada de eso, que sólo quería olvidarlo todo. Unos seres encorvados aparecieron de la nada, arrastrando sus largos brazos asimétricos a sus miembros inferiores, se aproximaron amenazantes hacia ella. Disparó una, dos, tres veces, pero, aun así, seguían avanzando hacia ella, inmunes a sus ataques.

- ¡Aléjense de mí, malditos engendros! –chilló temerosa, sin importar los tiros que les diera, éstos simplemente la abordaron, cogiéndola de las piernas y brazos, llevándola a rastras sin rumbo fijo.

- ¡NO!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Agitada, se sentó de sopetón. Apretó los ojos desconfiada¿Dónde estaba? El constante y lejano tic toc de un reloj y la débil luz amarilla que emitía la lamparilla de la mesita de noche le reconfortaron un poco. Era su habitación, su casa…. Estaba a salvo, todo había sido… simplemente una pesadilla¿no? Despejó su frente de algunos mechones rubio quitando algunas gotas de sudor. Corrió las sábanas para dirigirse al baño y refrescarse un poco, pero el sonido de algo precipitándose al piso con un sonido metálico le alertó. Volteó y se arrodillo divisando solo el mango de lo que parecía ser…

- No puede ser… -balbuceó atónita, en el suelo se hallaba… su pistola.


End file.
